Long time no see
by freak with a pen
Summary: something manny hoped would never happen, frida moved away but it did and when frida returns will he get the chance to tell her will he take it? this is my longest story so far, it has over 10,000. sweeeeeet
1. see ya

Freak with a pen enters in a grey shirt, a black hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

Freak: sup everyone. Freak's hear with a new story this time it's another of my favorites… EL TIEGRE. And as always, here is one of the stars…MANNY RIVERA!!!

A 14 year old version Manny walks out in his usual attire.

Manny: freak owns nothing in this chapter. Hey by the way, freak, I've seen some of your other fanfics. Who are you setting me up with?

Freak: let's just keep that a secret.

Manny: Frida right?

Freak: yes now shut up.

Long time no see

Chapter 1:

See ya…

Frida and standing in front of each other. Frida's parents are standing of to the side with their car and a large truck with the words speedy movers on the side.

Frida: well my parents are here I … I have to…ya know

Manny: yeah…

Frida: you know if I could stay I would but I can't, right?

Manny: of course I know… but still…

Frida: I promise I'll be back some day.

Manny: you promise… okay

Frida and Manny took a step towards each other and hugged each other tight because they both knew it was possible that she would not be able to keep her promise.

Frida's mom: honey, we have to go.

Frida: okay mom, well I don't want to say goodbye so see ya I guess.

Manny: yeah see ya…

As Frida walked over to her mom both Manny and herself had the same thing

Frida/Manny: I should have told him/her. Stupid promotion.

As Frida got in the car, it started up and her father told her it was going to be better in the new city. Frida allowed the tears, she had been holding back this whole time, let fall.

Manny stood there till he couldn't see the car anymore. A single tear fell from his eye.

Manny: goodbye Frida Suarez, my best friend and the girl I love.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o page break 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Freak: so there you

Manny: WHAT THE HELL MAN

Frida: YEAH DUDE

Freak: what?

Frida: YOU SPLIT US UP!

Freak: don't worry she's back in the next chapter. Anyway read and review and no flames cus Manny aint the only one who can transform

Freak pushes a button on a watch on his wrist and in a flash of purple light becomes a large bat creature.

Freak: remember no flames. As always peace to all my fellow freaks.


	2. HOMECOMING

Freak with a pen walks out in the same outfit as last time plus a knit cap.

Freak: hey everybody I'm back with chapter 2. And here is the star of this fic… MANNY RIVERA.

A 21 year old version of Manny Rivera wearing a leather jacket a blue shirt and black jeans walks out

Manny: freak own nothing except mike and mongrel

Freak: thanks and on with the show

Long time no see

Chapter 2:

Homecoming

Manny had woken up in a cold sweat.

Manny: man I hate that dream

Manny looks to his left to see the note that Frida had sent him a week ago and picks it up.

Manny: but I guess its okay since I get to see her again

Manny read over the note for the umpteenth time since it arrived

Dear Manny:

I know it's been a long time but I hope that this letter finds you in good spirits. It's me Frida Suarez. I know you might not remember some kid you use to hang out with when you were a kid that's why I included a picture of myself to remind you. Any way I know it's kinda sudden and all but I'm keeping my promise I'm coming back to miracle city. You see I'm going to be attending a university in miracle city and well I was wondering if I might stay at your place for a few days. Please call me at 702-456-8796 to give me your answer.

From: Frida

Manny obviously called almost immediately and told her she could stay as long as she wished.

Manny: (sigh) only a few more hours till she gets here

Suddenly there was a bang on the door

???: DUDE WAKE UP, YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL BE AT THE AIR PORT SOON AND WE NEED TO GET READY!!!

Manny: OKAY, OKAY I'M COMING JUST WAIT UP, MIKE!!!

Mike: WHATEVER DUDE, ME AND THE OTHERS WILL BE WATCHING TV!!!

Manny: FINE I'LL SEE YOU IN A MINUETE!!!

Mike: FINE!!!

Manny quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and into his living room where a 21 year old version of Jango of the dead was sitting on the couch while his hat and guitar lay on the side of the couch, he is stroking the hair of the girl who was currently watching the same program her friend, mike, and her boyfriend, Jango, was watching. This girl was Zoey avez aka Black Cuervo, age 20. And sitting in a chair upside down was a slim boy wearing a grey and black striped shirt, a black hoodie and blue jeans. This was Mike aka the Mongrel.

Manny: so who's coming with me to get Frida?

Jango, Zoey and mike: not me

Manny: what why the hell not?!

Mike: A. I gotta go get raven from the bus station. B. I don't even know her.

Manny: fine but what about you two?

Jango: dude she doesn't know that me and Zoey went legit.

Zoey: and even if she did she and I weren't exactly BFF before she left

Manny: fine I guess

Manny left in a bit of a huff. He drove the car to the airport and waited by his car for about an hour before he saw her. Frida, to him she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Just like when they were kids she wore red overalls and a blue shirt but plus a black leather jacket with the same red goggles she wore as a child. Manny walked up behind her.

Manny: still dressing like a punk rocker, huh Frida?

Frida spun around so fast she could have broken her neck

Frida: MANNY!!!

Frida flung her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist

Frida: IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN

Manny: same to you.

They separated and headed to Manny's car

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 2 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: so now what ya got to say

Manny: okay it was good I'll admit it was good

Freak: thank you and as always no flames cus I can still become that bat thing. As always peace to all my fellow freaks.


	3. An average day

A fuzzy screen is all that is seen. Then Freak with a pen appears very close to the screen in a white formal shirt, but most apparent is he is swinging a wrench at the screen.

Freak: COME ON YOU MOTHER…

The screen goes fuzzy again. After a minute it goes back to normal.

Freak: SON OF A…

Screen goes fuzzy again.

Freak: PIECE OF SH…

FUZZZZZ

Freak: THAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA THROTLE THIS PIECE OF SH…

Frida: wait it's working again!

Freak: Really!? Sweet. Sorry about that folks. We have been having tech difficulties.

Frida: yeah namely you forgot your password.

Freak has an expression on his face of extreme annoyance.

Freak: shut up.

Frida: why? It's the truth.

Freak: YEAH BUT THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT.

Frida: fine, fine.

Freak: would you please just do the disclaimer?

Frida: oh yeah… Freak owns nothing

Freak: except?

Frida: except for Mike, Mongrel, and Raven

Long time no see

Chapter 3:

An average day

Manny and Frida were in his car, heading towards Manny's apartment building.

Frida: so… what ya been up to?

Manny answered without letting his eyes leave the road.

Manny: not much… I choose to be a hero… built up my own "league" of heroes.

Frida: COOOL, who are they?

Manny: well there is this guy, Mike, but his hero name is Mongrel.

Frida: cool, who else?

Manny: let's see there's Raven… OHHH! That reminds me, you remember Zoey Aves?

They were now nearing the apartment building.

Frida: Yeah?

Manny: Well she and…

BOOOOOOOOMMM

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, specifically at Manny's apartment. Manny pulled the wheel to the left hard to avoid a piece of rubble.

Manny: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!

Frida: HOLY SHIT BALLS!!!!

Once out of harm's way, Manny checked on Frida.

Manny: FRIDA!!! Frida, are you okay?

Frida: yeah I'm good. What the hell was all that?

That question was soon answered by a large explosion and the appearance of a large 8 armed robot emerged from the destroyed apartment, behind 2 glass domes on the robots shoulders, was Senor Sinestro and DR. Chipotle JR, or at this point SR. Manny saw the bad guy duo and had an incredibly annoyed look on his face.

Manny: just fucking great.

Senor Sinestro: a come on out, partner!!!

Manny turned to Frida.

Manny: stay in the car, when I get out press this button.

Manny pointed to a green button on the dashboard.

Frida: okay

Manny exited the car. Frida pressed the button and steel armor incased the car.

Manny: HEY DOUBLE DIP, DOWN HERE!!!

Manny grabbed a hold of his belt buckle and spun it. The all too familiar green fire surrounded Manny and he was transformed into the tiger themed super hero, EL TIGRE. El Tigre's costume had changed over the years. He still wore the tiger suit but now the sleeves were gone and there was now a removable cloak with the claws connecting in the front.

DR. Chipotle: well, well, well if it isn't the tiger boy but where are your little friends?

Manny: I don't need help to take you losers on.

DR. Chipotle: WHY YOU INSULENT LITTLE…

The large robot threw two fists towards El Tigre but he dodged both. He then jumped on one of the robot's arms. He ran midway up the robot's arm and jumped towards the robots mid section.

Manny: I CALL UPON THE ANCIENT TIGER SPIRT!!!

Green flames formed around Manny and formed into a tiger head, it then centered on his fist. He jettisoned himself straight at the metal behemoth in a huge green fireball. The robotic monstrosity was sent flying into the building it emerged from. Rubble fell from the building and buried the bot. Manny powered down and headed to the car. He tapped on the armor. Inside the car Frida heard the tapping and pressed the green button again. The armor retracted and Frida got out of the car.

Manny: Mike is gonna be pissed

Frida: well it's not that bad.

It was then that a large piece of the building fell off.

Manny: AWWWwww sh…

Mike: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE!!!

Manny and Frida turned to see Mike and an Asian girl in a short black skirt, a pink shirt with the words "Goth witch" written on the front in black, knee high leather boots, a leather jacket and black hair in pig tails. Both the girl and Mike walked up to Manny and Frida. Manny looked incredibly nervous and Mike had a look of absolute shock and a slight twitch in his eye.

Manny: ha-ha… Mike, Raven…ummm… meet Frida.

Raven formed a large smile on her face and walked over to Frida.

Raven: OHH so your Frida it's so good to finely meet you. Manny has told us so much about you.

Raven gave Frida a friendly hug. Mike however was still in shock of his destroyed home.

Mike: what happened?

Manny: well ya see…

Just then the rubble started to shift and a robotic arm emerged. Manny instantly went into a hero state of mind.

Manny: Mike, get ready to fight. Raven get Frida to safe place and call in back up.

Mike: right

Raven: got it

Raven and Frida ran and Manny and mike faced the pile of rubble.

Manny spun his belt buckle and morphed.

Manny: EL TIGRE!

Mike took a horse stance.

Mike: I CALL UPON THE DOG GODS, ANUBUS, THE WINDIGO, AND CERBERUS!!

Astral forms of the said creatures formed around mike and they merged with mike. He then turned into a large brown furred liken creature. He was left with only his jeans.

Mike: I…AM…THE MONGREL!!!

The robot emerged from the rubble.

Senor Sinestro: oh look the cat boy has little doggie friend.

Mike: your mom didn't think I was little last night.

Senor Sinestro: Why you son of a…

Manny and Mike attacked the metal giant. Mike slashed at its legs and Manny attacked the mid section with various punches, slashes, and green fire blasts.

Soon Raven came back to the fray.

Manny: Raven, power up!!!

Raven held out the palms of her hands and her eyes started to glow purple. Shadows enveloped her body. Soon the shadows left and Raven's cloths were replaced with a flowing black dress with skulls hanging on it. She took one of the skulls from her dress and aimed it for the robot.

Raven: ANGRY SKULLS!!!

The skull flew forward and divided into several skulls. Each skull was covered in red flames. The skulls head butted and bit the robot. Frida ran up behind Raven.

Frida: Raven, can you disorientate the dumb ass duo?

Raven: sure

Raven removed another skull from her dress and aimed it for the glass domes on the robot.

Raven: LAUGHING SKULLS!!!

Two skulls with purple flames flew towards the domes that housed Senor Sinestro and DR. Chipotle. Frida ran to Manny's car and opened the trunk. She took out one of the bags she had brought and pulled out a small egg shaped device. Senor Sinestro turned his head just in time to see the skulls.

Senor Sinestro: oh crud.

The skulls hit the two villains and they became disoriented.

Frida: MANNY, MIKE, GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!!!

Manny and Mike got away from the metal beast as quickly as possible. Frida pushed a button on the device and threw it at the robot.

Mike: what the hell was that?

Frida smirked.

Frida: E.M.P. grenade

The grenade emitted an E.M.P. pulse and the robot fell to pieces.

Senor Sinestro: okay, didn't see that coming

The defeated duo looked at the heroes in front of them. Manny had one hand at his hip and the other was slightly raised with his claws exposed. Mike's back was hunched slightly and his claws were exposed on both hands. Raven was holding two skulls in her hands one covered in red fire the other in black. Frida had lowered her goggles in front of her eyes and she had pulled a large caliber assault rifle and aimed it at the villains.

Manny: wanna try for round two

DR. Chipotle: Uhh…no

Chipotle and Sinestro ran for their lives and the team laughed their heads off. Just then they heard a whistling sound. Frida looked up and saw Jango of the dead being carried by Black Cuervo.

Frida: We got company

Frida aimed her gun for them but Manny put his hand on top of the gun and pushed it down.

Manny: hold on there, solder girl

Jango and Zoey landed and prepared for a fight but soon had confused looks on their faces as they saw no one to fight.

Jango: the hell man where's the fight?

Manny: ya missed it dude…Frida, Jango and Zoey went legit a few years ago.

Frida looked at Jango, then Manny, Then Zoey.

Frida: I guess if Manny trusts you… I can at least try.

Zoey walked over to Frida and held out her hand.

Zoey: thank you, Frida, you won't be sorry.

Frida smiled

Frida: let's hope not

Frida took Zoey's hand and shook it. They then all looked at the destroyed apartment building. Jango was the first to break the silence with a question on everyone's mind.

Jango: soooooo…where are we staying to night?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o page break 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o

Freak: so there you have it and to anyone who wants to flame this chapter, a chapter I worked on for four days, remember what I can do with a wrench. Anyway, as always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	4. Meet the folks

Freak with a pen walks out covered in scratches and cuts.

Freak: AWWWWWW FUUUCK, hey guys freak here with a new story. If you're wondering why I'm messed up let me just say never take a job that requires you to be good with animals, because they mean any animal, including pit bulls… and rottweilers… and bobcats. Oh by the way I've been accidently spelling Django and Zoë wrong so I plan to fix that starting this chapter. Anyway here to do the disclaimer is DJANGO OF THE DEAD

Django walks out in a yell tee shirt and jeans along with his almost ever present sombrero. Freak stared at his shirt with a smile that said "I'm trying to be nice and not laugh but you look like an idiot", Django saw the smile and instantly changed to look that said "don't you dare fucking say it".

Freak: dude did you lose a bet.

Django ignored the question.

Django: Freak owns nothing, can I go now?

Freak: wait, wait, wait let me barrow your shirt

Django: what?

Freak: if I lay under it I bet I can get a tan. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Django walked off in a huff

Freak: HEY! NOBODY LOOK DIRECTLY AT DJANGO'S SHIRT OR YOU'LL GO BLIND!!! HAHAHAHAAA… ow my skin…

Long time no see

Chapter 4:

Meet the folks

The team of heroes headed to a black and blue van. It turned out to be Mike's van. Mike took out his keys, opened up the back, took out a few folding chairs that were in the van, handed them to Manny and Django and sat on the back bumper. Manny and Django unfolded the chairs. Everyone, except Frida and Django, powered down. Everyone except Mike and Raven, who sat next to mike on the bumper, sat down in the folding chairs, which were arranged in a semicircle.

Mike: so where are we gonna stay until this hole is fixed.

Mike pointed at the destroyed apartment building with his thumb.

Zoe: hey Manny think your dad would lend us some rooms

Manny: nah… my folks are on their third honey moon.

Frida: your mom and dad are back together?

Manny: yeah well when my dad saw that me and the team could protect the city he actually retired from hero-ing then my mom was willing to give him another chance

Django: yeah well while we're strolling down memory lane the sun is starting to set and we still aint got a place to crash.

Manny put his hand to his chin and after a few minutes of thinking, a smirk appeared on his face.

Manny: well we could always…

Everyone except Frida turned to look at Mike. Mike saw that everyone was staring at him and a worried look formed on his face.

Mike: OHHHH NOOOO! NO WAY! UH-UH!

Raven started to hug Mike around his shoulders and she talked in a seductive voice.

Raven: Ohhh please, baby, just for a little while?

Mike got up from the bumper of the van and out of his girlfriend's grasp. He started to flail his arms as if to convey his answer in the negative.

Mike: NOOOOO! NO WAY! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! THERE IS NO CHANCE, NOR WILL THERE EVER BE A CHANCE, OF US STAYING AT…

Scene changes to a large white door opening from the inside. The door opens to revile a very sullen looking Mike, Surrounded by his friends that are all wearing smiling faces.

Mike: (sigh) my… parents… house.

A very skinny blond, tanned, women wearing a green and white striped top and Capri pants stood in the door way.

Blond women: (gasp) MICHAEL, OHH ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU

The blond women ran up to Mike and gave him an extremely tight hug

Mike: (grunt) hi mom…

Manny/Frida/Raven/Django/Zoe: Hello Mrs. Madison

Mrs. Madison: ohhhh, Raven its sooooooo good to see you again. You're taking good care of my boy right.

Mrs. Madison gives the same death hug to Raven as she did Mike.

Mrs. Madison: ohhhh Manny looking as strong as ever and Django and Zoe still one of the cutest couples I've ever seen.

It was then that Mrs. Madison saw Frida.

Mrs. Madison: ohhhh who is this?

Mike started to scratch the back of his head.

Mike: Uhh… yeah well mom…

Manny: this is my friend Frida, she…

Mrs. Madison ran up and gave Frida a hug.

Mrs. Madison: Ohhh Frida its sooooooo good to finally meet you. I've heard about you from Manny.

Mrs. Madison backed up and looked at her son and his friends and his girlfriend

Mrs. Madison: oh but it must be freezing out there. Come in, come in.

Mrs. Madison and the group of friends made their way into the large house. They eventually made their way into the living room. In the room were two large couches and a few chairs with ottomans.

Mrs. Madison: sit, sit, sit, I'll go get us something to drink.

Mrs. Madison left for the kitchen. Frida and Manny sat on one of the couches, and Django and Zoe sat on the other one while Raven sat in one of the chairs as opted Mike to sit on the ottoman.

Frida: dude your mom is awesome

Mike: actually she's my step mom. My dad remarried a few years ago.

Frida: oh sorry dude.

Mike: naw, its okay my biological mom…

Just then Mike's step mother walked back in with a trey full of cups and a pitcher of lemonade.

Mrs. Madison: here you go boys and girls

She handed cups to Frida, Manny, Django, Zoe, Raven, and mike and poured them and herself drinks. Mike took a sip from his cup and tried to start a conversation.

Mike: Uhh mom, where's dad?

Mrs. Madison: oh he's still at work, honey. Why?

Mike: well me and the guys need a place to crash and…

Mrs. Madison: well of course you can crash here but may I ask what happened to your apartment?

Mike: would you believe fumigation?

Mrs. Madison: a villain attacked again… that's what happened, isn't it.

Mike: …yeah…

Mrs. Madison: (sigh) sometimes I wish I hadn't taught you those spells…

Mike: … mom, please not now.

Mrs. Madison: well any way I don't think it would be a problem if you stayed for a while. Come on I'll show you to the guest rooms.

The group was lead to a hall of doors and Mrs. Madison showed each person a room they could stay in.

Mike: thanks mom

Mrs. Madison smiled at her step son

Mrs. Madison: it's what moms are for.

With that Mrs. Madison walked down the hall to her and her husband's room.

Three hours later, in Frida's room

Frida was having trouble getting to sleep.

Frida: maybe some ice cream would help.

Frida got up from her bed and headed for the door. She walked into the hallway and looked for the kitchen.

When she found it she found Zoe already there eating some ice cream from the tub. Zoe then saw Frida in the door way.

Zoe: couldn't sleep either, huh?

Frida: yeah.

Zoe: come on pull up a chair.

Frida did just that and they started eating the ice cream together.

Frida: hey Zoë, I was wondering…

Zoe: you wanna know what happened to me and Django?

Frida: well yeah…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oend of chaptero0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: so there you have it chapter 4. Please read and review. And no flames. Cus Django lent me his guitar…

Freak strummed the guitar and an undead posse emerged from the ground.

Freak: seriously, no flames. And as always peace to all my fellow freaks

Freak turns to leave but turns back to the screen quickly.

Freak: Ohhh and if you consider yourself a fellow freak say so in your review and tell me why you think so.


	5. legit

Freak with a pen comes out in a white tee shirt and a pair of red shorts.

Freak: hey out there, freak here with a new chapter. First I'd like to say I'm writing this at 6:00 in the morning so please forgive any spelling errors or the possibility less than the best of imagery. Any way I haven't gotten to many reviews from any fellow freaks, so I'm starting a contest if you send a review and tell me why you're a freak and whoever has the best reason will get to do the disclaimer in the next chapter. Finally here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter where Zoë explains why she and Django became good. And here to do this chapter's disclaimer is… ZOE AVES

Zoe comes out in a pair of black jeans, her fingerless gloves, and a black tee shirt with a skull with a purple bow on it.

Zoe: freak owns nothing and there was something else I had to say…

Freak looked at her in a quizzical way.

Freak: hmmm?

Zoe then put her finger in the air and smiled

Zoe: oh yeah now I remember

Zoe then cocks back her fist and clocks Freak right in the jaw

Freak: GOD DAMN IT THAT HURT!!! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!

Zoe looked down at Freak as he got up from the floor and points a finger at him.

Zoe: don't…mess…with…my…man

Freak was holding his jaw when he got back up

Freak: THIS IS BECAUSE I MADE FUN OF HIS SHIRT!?

Zoe: yup

Freak: whatever just start the show…I think you dislocated my jaw

Long time no see

Chapter 5:

Legit

So there was Frida sitting across the table from a girl that she always thought she would be mortal enemies with, eating ice cream in pajamas talking about an incredibly personal topic about her life. Zoe took a few minutes to think about where it all started eventually she put down her spoon and put her left hand over her right on the table, took a deep breath and began.

Zoe: well I guess it all started with a botched heist…

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voltra, aka Carmelita Avez, Lady Gobbler, aka Grandmami Avez, and Black Cuervo, aka Zoe at age 15.

Voltra: so, Zoe, as you know your 16th birthday is coming up…

Lady Gobbler: and in our family there is a tradition…

Voltra: almost like an evil kinsinyeta…

(Freak: I may have spelled that wrong. I'm Irish so I wouldn't know. If I did please tell me how it is spelled.)

Lady Gobbler: yes that's it exactly!

Zoe: wait, I don't get it.

Voltra: well you see, in our family a girl has to think up, plan, and execute a heist of fairly high risk and rarity and if she doesn't well…

Carmelita Avez was never an overtly emotional woman. Whatever the consequences were they must have been severe.

Lady Gobbler: if a girl fails to do so she will be disowned by the family…

Grandmami Avez wasn't emotional either but she could not bear to see the look that was most likely on her granddaughter's face.

Zoe: but…but…

Carmelita and Grandmami Avez looked at Zoe with plastered on smiles and their helmets off.

Carmelita: don't worry honey you can do it.

Grandmami Avez: yes after all you are an Avez.

After three weeks of planning, Zoe decided to go after a rare diamond that was housed in an ancient temple located on the out skirts of miracle city. On the day of Zoe's 16th birthday, Zoe, Carmelita and Grandmami Avez stood outside of the temple.

Grandmami Avez: good luck lil bird

Carmelita gave Zoe a quick hug and she was off. Grandmami Avez and Carmelita left soon after.

Zoe weaved her way through the intricacies of the temple and soon she found her way into the jewel chamber but just then she heard a disturbance in the darkness. She readied the laser on her wrist.

Zoe: okay pendaeho, come out.

Manny in his original El Tigre costume and Django of the dead came out of the shadows.

Manny: We are here to stop you

Zoe aimed the laser above Manny and fired.

Zoe: try it under a ton of ruble.

Manny charged out from under the debris right before it crushed him. Zoe then fired a laser right at him and he was blasted out of the temple through the wall.

Zoe; one more chump and…

Just then the temple started to collapse. A ton of ruble buried the diamond.

Zoe: NOOOOOO!!!

Django: we have to go!!!

Zoe: Nooooo, I have to get that jewel

Django: why?!

Zoe looked back at Django with tears in her eyes

Zoe: I JUST HAVE TO!!!

When she turned back Django raised his guitar into the air and knocked out Zoe with it. Zoe woke up a few hours later; she was outside of the destroyed temple. Tears came to her eye when she realized that she failed and now she had no one in the world. She brought her knees up to her chest. That's when she felt an object in the pocket. She looked in the pouch and found the very diamond that she thought was lost forever. She brought the jewel back to her family and they were ecstatic at her success. That night she lied in her bed thinking about what happened.

Zoe: it had to be Django, but why?

Just then she saw a familiar silhouette of Django making his rounds across the city. She quickly suited up and followed him to a roof top.

Zoe: HEY!!!

Django turned to see Zoe in her uniform minus her helmet.

Zoe: why?

Django: because… that look on your face. I knew that you actually, truly needed it.

Zoe ran up to Django looking like she was going to kill him. When Zoe got close enough she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could, tears ran down her face as she did so. It took Django a few minutes to process what was happening but when he did all he could do was hold Zoe just as tight as she was holding him. Soon she broke away for air. She rested her head on his chest and cried into his poncho.

Zoe: thank you, thank you so much.

Django merely stroked her hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o end of flash back 0o0o0o0o

Zoe: after awhile, I just couldn't be a villainess anymore and I joined Manny's team

Frida: that's amazing but Django was already a good guy?

Zoe: yeah

Frida: but how?

Zoe: you'll have to ask him

And with that Zoe got up to leave.

Frida: why?

Zoe shrugged

Zoe: he likes to tell the story

After Zoe left, Frida remained there for a minute and then left for her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter o0o0o0oo0o

Freak is facing away from the screen. He turns around with slightly red, puffy eyes

Freak: it's just allergies. Any way read and review and no flames cus I barrowed some of the merchandise from my job.

Freak moves to the side to reveal a wooden crate with the words caution on the side. A strange, angry, feral animal sound emits from the crate.

Freak: seriously no flames. And as always peace to all my fellow freaks.


	6. It wasn't always sunny

Freak with a pen comes out in a grey shirt and a black hoodie with a knit and a pair of round rimmed sun glasses on.

Freak: okay first I'd like to say I'm not changing my writing style so please … SHUT THE FUU(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) UP ABOUT IT!!! Second I still haven't gotten a lot of reviews about who is a fellow freak. If you don't know what a fellow freak is just ask. Well here to do the disclaimer is my original character… MIKE MADISON.

Freak stands there for a few minutes and soon his smile turns to a fairly annoyed expression. Freak then reaches off screen and grabs a wiffle-ball bat.

Freak: scuse me for a moment.

Freak walks off screen.

Freak: WAKE…

SMASH SOUND

Mike: OWWW

Freak: THE…

SMASH

Mike: DAMMIT

Freak: FUCK…

SMASH

Mike: SONOVA

Freak: UP!!!

Freak and Mike walk back on screen.

Mike: freak owns nothing except me, Raven, and my family

Freak: thank you

Mike: I think you broke one of my teeth, dude.

Freak: oh quit whining, punk.

Freak and mike looked at each other with annoyed looks on their faces.

Mike: whatever, dude

Freak: well anyway let's get on with the show. Oh by the way, sorry this took so long.

Long time no see

Chapter 6:

It wasn't always sunny

It was the next morning and Raven exited the room she had been given. She had entered the kitchen thinking she was the first one up, because A: she usually was and B: she did not see anyone else in the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice. She walked over to a cabinet to get a glass but as she reached for one she heard a fairly agitated voice yell.

Mike: FUUUCK

Raven placed the carton on the counter and followed the constant string of curse words.

Mike: SON OF A BITCH… PIECE OF SHIT… DAMMIT… FUCKING HELL…

Raven found that the obscenities were coming from the other side of a door. She opened the door and found a garage. Inside was Mike holding his hand, it was bleeding, not badly but enough to notice from a slight distance. Ravens eyes widened in shock.

Raven: what the hell have you done to yourself this time?!

Mike looked up at Raven, she was wearing an oversized black tee shirt and a pair of purple shorts. Mike plastered on his face but Raven still saw pain on his face.

Mike: hey baby, I didn't wake you up, did I?

Raven: no, you didn't but what are you doing out here?

Mike: nothing just finishing an old project…

Mike nodded his head towards an old looking muscle car.

Mike: and I fucked up my hand.

Raven walked the short distance to her boyfriend and took hold of his hand.

Raven: let me see it.

Raven removed Mike's right hand from his other. Mike's hand was very gnarled and Raven flinched slightly at the sight of his hand.

Raven: hold on a second.

Raven stepped back and transformed into her battle gear. She removed one of the skulls from her dress and positioned it near Mike's arm.

Raven: CRYING SKULL

The skull was engulfed in blue fire and slowly moved forwards. The skull melded into his hand. Slowly, the blood started to flow back into Mike's hand threw the wound and the skin started to mend itself without even leaving a scar. Mike leaned over and kissed Raven.

Mike: thanks babe.

He then turned back to the car. Raven smiled.

Raven: no problem… umm hey Mike?

Mike tuned slightly.

Mike: yeah?

Raven had an apprehensive look on her face.

Raven: well… the other day… when you were talking to Frida?

Mike was completely tuned around at this point.

Mike: yeah?

Raven: you were gonna talk about your mom.

Mike: I was just gonna say my mom got thrown out by my dad.

Raven: please mike I've known you for thirteen years now and I've been your girlfriend for five years… but you have apparently you still don't trust me enough to tell me what happened.

The last part of her statement came out more as a sob than anything else. Mike sighed and walked to the driver's side of the car, opened the door, got in and started the car.

Mike (mutters): looks like the new piston works.

Raven turned to leave but then she heard a car door open. She turned to see mike waiting in the car for her.

Mike: I'd really rather not be interrupted by the others and have to start over…

Raven slowly walked over to the car and got in the car. Mike took a small device off his dash board and pressed the small red button on it. Slowly but surely the garage door opened. Mike grabbed Raven's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at their hands and then to Mike's face.

Mike: by the way… I do trust you and I have since… well you know.

Raven slightly smiled.

Raven: yeah

Raven leaned on his shoulder and they were off. Sometime after that she fell asleep in the car.

Two hours later.

Mike: Raven, wake up

Mike lightly shook Raven to wake her. Raven groggily opened her eyes.

Raven: where are we?

Mike: (chuckle) take a look.

Raven opened her eyes to see they were on a cliff overlooking the entire city. It was still morning so the city was bathed in a glowing light.

Raven: (gasp) oh my god… mike its beautiful…

Mike: well I thought I might as well tell you in a nice place.

Raven sat back and replaced her wide smile with a stoic look to show she was listening. Mike wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. He then stared into the distance so as to avoid the expression of the person he was telling this sad tale to.

Mike: on my eighteenth birthday I told my dad I was leaving and I needed to know about my biologic mother…

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 flashback o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two years before Mike's birth.

A man named Christopher Madison was walking down to his job as a mail clerk, not knowing that his life was about to be manipulated in the worse way possible. He would be used by a person he thought he loved. It was around 3:30 when she came in. Margret was her name.

Christopher: hello may I help y…

She leaned over the desk slightly and gave him a seductive look. She wore a tan trench coat that fit tightly over her chest, black boots and a pink hat with a wide brim.

Margret: I certainly hope so…

She looked down at his name tag.

Margret: Christopher.

Christopher had an embarrassed look on his face but he tried to play it cool.

Christopher: call me Chris.

He added a wink.

Margret: well, well, well if you don't get a date it won't be from lack of confidence.

A small smirk worked its way on to Margret's face.

Chris: heh … well, um, I uh what would you like?

Chris was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Margret: I need these sent out.

Margret handed Chris three letters but when she did he got a paper cut on his thumb.

Chris: ow

Margret: oh my… sorry

Chris put his thumb in his mouth.

Chris: it's cool

Chris put the letters in the outgoing mail slot. Margret turned started to walk out when she got to the door she turned slightly towards Chris.

Margret: why don't you meet me at Fredrick's tonight?

Chris knew of the bar and replied.

Chris: sure

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o one year later0o0o0o0o

Chris and Margret had been dating for a year know and tonight was their anniversary, and he was going to make sure she remembered it. That night at the fancy restaurant he kneeled down after they had eaten.

Chris: Margret will you marry me?

Margret: yes!

They were married a month later. Two months after Margret became pregnant with mike. He was born nine months later. A week after Chris awoke in the middle of the night. He heard strange voices coming from the basement. He made his way to the basement and found a strange ceremony with his newborn son surrounded by several people in dark robes. One took of their hood off and revealed that it was Margret.

Margret: BROTHERS TONIGHT WE BRING FORTH THE BEAST OF A MILLION NAMES! BRING FORTH THE ESSENCE OF THE FATHER…

A hooded figure brings an envelope in and drops it into a large bowl.

Margret: NOW FOR THE ESSENCSE OF THE MOTHER…

Margret took a knife and cut off some of her hair and dropped it into the bowl.

Margret: AND NOW FOR THE OBJECT FROM MOTHER TO FATHER!!!

Margret took off her wedding ring and threw it in to the bowl. The contents of the bowl burst into flames and from the smoke formed a face.

Margret: oh great Thazuol, destroyer of…

Thazuol: enough, where is my new form

Margret: one moment…

Chris then came out from his hiding place

Chris: MARGRET!!! What is going on?!

Margret: isn't it obvious? I used you so I could get a new form for my master…

Margret turned to the other followers.

Margret: seas him!

The hooded figures grabbed Chris.

Margret: now master transfer your energy to the boy!

Thazuol poured dark energy into Mike's small form. Chris somehow worked his way out of the grip of the cultists. He ran over to his son, grabbed him and ran for his life. Apparently the gods were smiling on him because he got away. But a few weeks later the dark energy started to have a negative effect on Mike. Chris searched for weeks to find a cure. He somehow found himself at a self proclaimed voodoo priestess's abode. He entered and saw a woman he would come to know as Eva.

Chris: please help me.

Eva ran over to Chris as fast as she could. On closer inspection Chris found himself seeing a blonde, tan, thin women. **She waved her hand over Mike.**

**Eva: this child is tainted by a dark power.**

**Chris: I know. can you help him**

**Eva: I can try, My name is Eva.**

**Chris: my name is chris**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o END OF FLASHBACK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Raeven looked up at her boyfriend with wide eyes.**

Mike: told ya it was messed up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 6 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: so there ya go, chapter 6, and if any one flames me on how long this took my friend here will have a few words for you.

Giant Robot Sanchez steps out and Raises his giant laser cannon to the screen.

Freak: seriously no flames, and as always peace to all my fellow freaks.


	7. thats not good

Freak with a pen walks on screen with an insane clown posse tee shirt, blue jeans and work boots.

Freak: whats up dudes. Sorry i been gone so long, my computer was f-ed up. Anyway I finally got a review from a fellow freak, so here to do the disclaimer is...PUPPYLOVEIMANI!!!

an anthromorpihsized dog-girl with blue eyes walks out in a white tee shirt with red sleves, and a black paw print on the front, she also is wereing blue jeans and gold pendent. Her fur is white and red, on her head is a mane of purple and black fur tied in a pony tail.

Imani: hello everyone, i'm Puppylovimani or just Imani for short and i suppose I won the contest.

Freak: and as the winner you not only get to do the disclaimer for this story but you also get this.

Freak takes out a small button from his pocket and hands it to Imani

Imani: i'm a freak and proud of it. cool, so anyway, freak owns nothing from el tigre

Freak: Gratzi, Imani... and on with the show

Long time no see

chapter 7:

Thats not good

Back at Mike's house, Manny is walking into the kitchen in a "wife beater" and boxers. He looked down at the Counter and found a forgoten carton of orange juice.

Manny: who left the juice out?

Manny shrugged and took a swig from the carton. He then placed it back in the fridge and grabbed two eggs. He went to the stove grabbed a pan and started cooking the eggs. Django then walked out in, in a pair of blue jeans. Manny nodded towards him.

Manny: Sup?

Django: nuttin'

Django went over to a coffe maker on the counter. he started it up and had a cup just as Manny finished making his eggs. They sat at the kitchen table and had breakfast.

Manny: ya know I always wondered, how can you drink that stuff?

Django: what, I like coffee.

Manny grabbed the remote to a small TV that was on the counter. He turned it on and started flipping through chanels

Manny: no I mean...

Just then the TV found a news station.

News Guy: TOTAL CHAOS IS INSUING! DEAR GOD, SOMEONE HELP US!!!

Manny and Django looked at the TV screen with the same look of shock. Manny looked at Django.

Manny: I'll tell Frida where we're going, you go get Zoe, Raven and Mike.

Django: right.

Manny and Django went to Zoe's and Frida's rooms

**in Frida's room**:

Manny walked over to the bed Frida was sleeping in. He reached out and shook her lightly.

Frida: uhhhhh... Manny?

Manny: somethings going on in the city, we gotta go, we'll be back later.

Frida: just give me a minute to get ready.

With that Frida got out of bed, she was still wereing the same pajamas from last night.

Manny: wait what?!

Frida: simple I'm going with you.

Manny: WHOA WHOA WHOA, YOU ARE NOT GOING!

Frida: Hey tiger I took care of myself for seven years.

Manny's face became very sullen, Frida's face softened.

Frida: hey I'll be fine I promise, okay?

Manny: (sigh) okay... we'll be outside when your ready.

Manny left the room.

**in Zoe's room**:

Django snuck up on Zoe who was still asleep and kissed her on the lips which woke her up.

Django: hey babe.

Zoe: hey bone head, what was that about?

Django: well I might as well get a kiss now before you get mad.

Zoe: about what?

Django became very serious all of a suden.

Django: somethings going on in the city, we gotta hurry. I'm gonna go get Mike and Raven.

Zoe: okay

Django left Zoe's room and headed for Mike's but he wasn't there neither was Raven. Django met up with Manny and Frida outside. Django had an inquizetive look on his face when he saw Frida.

Django: you coming to?

Frida: yeah, you got a problem with that.

Django put his hands up in surrender.

Django: naw naw, but we gotta wait for Zoe.

Manny: no time we gotta go and where is Mike and Raven?

Django: you and Frida head out and I'll wait for Zoe. As for Mike And Raven, I don't have a damn clue. try calling them on your way

Manny: alright

**at the cliff with Mike and Raven:**

Mike and Raven are enjoying the seacnery when Mike's phone rings. Mike fishes it out of his pocket.

Mike: Hello?

Manny (over the phone): yeah sometihngs going down in the city, meet us there.

Mike sat straight up

Mike: right, dude

Manny (OTP): hey is Raven there with you.

Mike: yeah

Manny: good, bring her with you, we'll need all the help we can get.

Mike: right, be there in a sec.

Mike turned off his phone and started the car.

Mike: somethings going on

Raven: well lets get going

**In the city:**

The first to arrive on the scene was Manny and Fridathey were soon joined by Mike and Raven in Mike's fixed up car.

Mike: okay so what do we do first, dude?

Manny: well first, everyone power up

Manny spun his belt buckle and he was clad in his El Tigre suit.

Manny: EL TIGRE!!!

Mike: I CALL UPON THE DOG GODS ANUBIS... THE WIDIGO ... AND CERBERUS

Mike was transformed into the hulking liken, Mongrel

Raven was Again ingulfed in shadows and her clothes became her black dress covered in skulls.

Frida lifted her arm to examine her wrist watch.

Manny: what are you doing?

Frida smirked.

Frida: this!

She pressed a button on her watch and her body was slowly but surely being covered in what appeared to be cloth. At first it had no real main color but then it became a military style combat wear.

Frida: nano bot technology, what ya think?

Manny was wide eyed.

Manny: dang

Just then Zoe and Django showed up.

Django: okay so what is the Situation.

Manny: don't know we just got here.

Just then someone in a black cloak jumped down from the side of a building.

???: well its about time you all showed up!

He then lowered the hood of his cloak revealing a man with half of his face gone showing his skull with several noticable scratches across it. The human part of his face had brown hair and red eyes and a skar down his cheek.

Django: YOU!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 7 0o0o0ooo0o0o0o00o0o

Freak and Imani are sitting in large, red, wing back chairs. Both have drinks in their hands. clasical music is playing and there is a fire place.

Freak: ya know I read some of your work.

Imani: really?

Freak: yeah, my personal favorite is Frida's birthday suprise

Imani: why thank you

2 minutes later

Freak: ya know what this music is boring

Freak takes out a small remote and presses a red button on it. Akira the don's "Hypocrite" starts playing.

Imani: hey, Freak

Freak: hmm?

Imani: how do you set all this stuff up?

Freak shrugs

Freak: I dunno, anyway thats all we got today. Remember no flames, and Peace to all my fellow freaks.

Imani: peace.


	8. Group Dynamic

Freak with a pen walks out in a blue tee shirt with the words "decapitation is funny" in black letters, he has black shorts, with mushroom clouds on the cuffs, that go down to mid way between his knee and the black sneakers he is wearing.

Freak: hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to right a new chapter, for those of you who would like an explanation, well basically here is what happened every time I tried to start.

Freak pulls out a small remote from his pocket and presses a button on it. A movie screen comes down and an image is projected on it. The image is of Freak with a pen in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, in his lap is a laptop.

Freak (on the screen): okay here we g… ohhhh cartoonsssssssssss.

Freak, on the screen, now has a spaced out look on his face as he watches T.V.

Freak: so there you have it. Anyway here to do the disclaimer for this chapter… RAVEN HEX, (whisper) yes I relies that I never didn't give her a last name yet. I'm working on it!

Raven walks out in a black and white plaid skirt that ends half way between her hips and knees. She has on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a black, unbuttoned vest over it. Her hair is hanging down just above her shoulders.

Raven: hi everyone, Freak owns nothing.

Freak: thank you and on with the show

Long Time No See

Chapter 8:

Group Dynamic

Django looked at the figure in the black, tattered cloak with as much hatred as possible. Manny, Frida, Mike, and Raven looked on in almost fear of the rage that might be unleashed by their skeletal comrade, but Zoe she just looked at Django with concern in her eyes because she has seen the existent of the hate he felt towards this man, no, this soulless killer. The figure looked at Django with a smirk on his face for a few moments, and then looked behind him to see the newest member to the team.

???: well, well, well, I see you found yourself a new playmate, eh?

Frida knew that this… thing was talking about her and she brought her assault rifle close to her chest, as if to shield herself from his gaze. Manny noticed this as well and stood in front of Frida to add to the protection

??? : allow me to introduce myself, the names…

The villain stomped his foot and four decaying, reanimated corpses emerged from the ground. They all had incredibly large muscles, two of them were clad in gladiator armor and the other two were in knight's armor, all of which had large pieces missing, the only place that the decay of the armor seemed to be the same were the mouths, which were splattered with blood. They seemed to convey the hate for the heroes that their creator refused to show.

???: Necrosis

The heroes stared him down.

Necrosis: well if all the pleasantries are done…

Necrosis pointed at the team.

Necrosis: KILL THEM!!!

Manny almost instantly took command.

Manny: Django…

But the guitar totting skeleton was already charging at the villain.

Manny: SHIT… fine. Raven, Mongrel, you take on the good knights. Frida you're with me, we take on the gladiators. And, Zoe, try and make sure that Django doesn't get himself killed.

They all nodded confidently except Zoe, who was still watching Django with concern.

Manny: ZOE!!!

Zoe turned around with a confused look on her face.

Zoe: Huh?

Manny: (sigh) just watch out for Django

Zoe nodded and everyone went to face different enemies. Frida stood in front of a blood thirsty gladiator zombie. Frida lowered her red goggles.

Frida: bring it on, chump!

The creature charged and Frida started unloading her assault rifle into it. a few minutes later the gun stated to make click sounds, signaling it was empty. Frida took a small object out of her back pocket, ran up to the corpse and jumped over its head while shoving the object in its mouth. The zombie turned toward Frida and its head exploded.

Frida: ha, I knew those frag grenades would come in handy.

Meanwhile, Manny was fighting the other gladiator. Manny had been clawing at the zombie for ten minutes, when the monster knocked him back. Manny flew through the air and hit the ground hard. He got up and ran towards a wall. He ran up the wall and preformed the flying armadillo. He flew through the air and sliced the zombies arm off. When he landed the zombie ran up behind him and grabbed him with his remaining arm. The gladiator started crushing Manny. It was then that Manny opened his eyes which seemed to glow with green fire.

Manny: I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE ANCIENT TIGER SPIRIT!!!

Green flames in the shape of a tiger head engulfed them both. When the flames cleared the zombie had been turned to ash and Manny was kneeling from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Mike was clawing and biting at one of the knight zombies. The zombie then grabbed Mongrel around the torso and started to crush him.

Mongrel: I don't think so… I SUMON THE POWER OF CERBERUS!!!

Mongrel's shoulders widened and two large lumps grew on either side of Mongrel's head. The lumps quickly morphed into two other heads.

Mongrel (all three heads talking in sync): TASTE FLAME BITCH!!!

Fire then spewed out of the mouths of Mongrel's three heads. When the fire cleared the only thing left the creature's head was a skull and ashes. The now lifeless body loosened its grip as it fell to the floor.

Mongrel (A.T.H.T.I.S.): OHHHHHH YEEEEEAAAAHHHH, BABY!!

Meanwhile Raven was pinned to a wall by her zombie. Her dress was torn here and there from the fight. The zombie was about to take a bite from her when one of the skulls on her dress glowed with grey fire.

Raven (weakened voice): ahhh… shy skull

The skull grew and engulfed raven while pushing the snarling creature back. As the skull engulfed her, raven fell to the ground. She removed one of the skulls from her dress and pointed at herself.

Raven: crying skull

The skull ignited in blue flames and melded into her chest. Outside the skull the zombie was clawing at the skull. Suddenly there was a bright light and there was raven, healed and with a skull in either hand. She held her right hand out.

Raven: ANGRY SKULLS

The skull burst into red flames, flew forward, divided into four flaming skulls and started to bite and attack the zombie. She then clutched the other skull in her hand.

Raven: ANXIOUS SKULL

The skull burst into orange flames and Raven chucked it at the creature. She then covered her face with her arms as the skull exploded, leaving nothing of the monstrous beast behind.

And, as all this was happening, a battle between two hated enemies was ensuing. Necrosis had opened his cloak. Underneath he wore a blue long sleeve shirt with the right sleeve torn off to revile an arm with all of the flesh torn off just below the shoulder; he also wore a pair of black slacks and on the right side just below the knee showing a skeletal leg and foot, and on his left foot was a black sneaker. Django stood a good three feet away from Necrosis.

Django: let me even that up for you

Necrosis: heh… what?

Django lunged at Necrosis

Django: YOUR FACE!!!

Necrosis pulled an ornate looking scythe from his cloak and aimed it at the ground. A red beam fired from the scythe. From the ground rose a huge eight armed creature. Django took his guitar and aimed it at the creature. He furiously strummed on his guitar and it shot a green beam at the creature and turned it to ash.

Necrosis: heh, ya know of all the people I've killed you are gonna be the most fun.

Django: try it wannabe!

For the first time in this entire fight Necrosis looked frustrated. He quickly regained his composer.

Necrosis: I may not have been her first choice but…

Necrosis put his arm, not holding his scythe, behind his back

Necrosis: I will always be the best!

Necrosis threw an od looking knife at Django and as he was blocking it Necrosis fired another red beam at Django.

Zoe: DJANGO!!!

Zoe finally made her existence known as she flew in front of Django to block the beam. Django watched in horror as Zoë flew through the air for about six feet and then crashed to the ground.

Django: Zoë… NECROSIS!!!

Django looked at Necrosis with even more hatred than at the beginning of the fight, if that was possible. He drew his guitar from behind his back. He strummed it once and as the cord resonated a red energy released itself into Django's extremities. His fingers grew into sharp claws and long spikes sprouted from his elbows. The others surrounded them as they had defeated the undead cronies. Necrosis looked around himself.

Necrosis: well things are getting a bit too hot for me

Django: NO WAY, YOU FUCKER!!!

Django charged at Necrosis, but before he could get to him, Necrosis disappeared in a plume of blue smoke. Django came out the other side, claws first. For a few seconds Django looked at his clawed hand with hatred, and then a look of realization and fear came over his face.

Django: ZOE!!!

Django ran towards Zoe's non-moving form as the claws and spikes melded back into his arms.

. He picked her up. The visor of her helmet was cracked and her face was scratched. The scratch wasn't deep but it was bleeding a bit. Django hugged Zoe tightly.

Django: OH GOD, Zoë please be ok!

Zoe: hey, bone head…

Django loosened his grip and looked Zoe in the face. She was smiling

Zoe: I'm fine, he just…

Zoe lifted her arm slightly, the metallic wing was torn up.

Zoe: clipped a wing

Django smiled

Django: I'm so glad you're alright

Manny: she be even better if it wasn't for you!

Django looked at his friend with a thoroughly pissed off look on his face.

Django: what!?

Manny looked just as pissed.

Manny: YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKIN' FREAK LIKE THAT EVERY TIME NECROSIS DECIDES TO COMIT A CRIME!!!

Django: HEY DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A FUCKIN' BUSH LEUGE CHUMP!!!

Manny: THEN DON'T ACT LIKE ONE!!! IF YOU HAD'NT OF ACTED LIKE A TOTAL FUCKING JACKASS ZOE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO TAKE A HIT FOR YOU!!!

Django: HEY IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!!!

Manny: YEAH WELL UNTIL YOU GET YOUR SHIT IN CHECK YOU'RE BENCHED!!!

Django: WHAT?!?!

Manny: I can't have you jeopardizing everyone's lives just because you have a personal vendetta against that freak.

Manny turned and walked away, Frida fallowed him with a concerned look on her face.

Django: heh, fuck you, you cat fuck…

Django walked away in the opposite direction with Zoe following. Raven looked at the retreating form of Manny.

Raven: Manny…

Then she looked at Django

Raven: Django…

Raven looked back at Mike

Raven: what do we do?

Mike turned his head to look at Manny and Frida, and then turned it to look at Django and Zoe. He then looked down at his feet and sighed.

Raven: MIKE!

Mike looked up and shrugged.

Mike: there aint much we can do, one of the things those jackasses have in common is how stubborn they are. All we can do is head back to the house and wait for them to come back… or something starts to destroy the city, whichever comes first.

Raven just sighed but she knew her boyfriend was right. She walked over to Mike.

Raven: (sigh) let's go…

Mike draped his arm over Raven's shoulder as they headed back to his car.

0o0o0o end of chapter 8 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: So there you have it. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. Over 2000 words. Yay for me! Oh and no flames because I barrowed a prop from my soon to be published Banjo and Kazooie fiction.

Freak jumps into a large, heavily weponized vehicle that appears to be built from scrap metal.

Freak: seriously no flames. And as always peace to all my fellow freaks


	9. Aftermath pt 1

Freak with a pen walks out in a green suit with black question marks on it; on his head is a green bowler derby with another question mark on it, and he is leaning on a cane with a green question mark for the handle. He kicks the cane at the bottom and twirls it so it is nestled under his arm. He then slides the pointer and middle finger of his free hand on the brim of his hat.

Freak: riddle me this boys and girls. What are we all doing at the same time at the same rate? The first to answer that riddle correctly gets to do the disclaimer for the next chapter. As for this chapter allow me to introduce… NECROSIS!!!

A black plume of smoke appeared next to Freak, in the plume was Necrosis, looking quite menacing. He started to laugh manically. Freak began to cough and he looked very aggravated. He then took out a large box fan and turned the knob on top. The black cloud dissipated quickly.

Freak: anyway…

Necrosis: fine… freak owns nothing from el Tigre or any other copyrighted material.

Freak: yeah but if any but if anyone uses the oc's I made for this fic I'll find you.

Freak gets really close to the screen.

Freak: I will

Long time no see

Chapter 9:

Aftermath

Manny and Frida had been driving for about an hour. Frida was in her normal attire as was Manny. She seemed a bit nervous and he still seemed agitated from the earlier discourse with the skeletal bandito. They had said nothing to each other throughout the entire drive. Finally, Frida could take no more.

Frida: Manny, where are we going?

Manny: I wanted to check out the base to see if it's repaired yet.

Frida (under her breath): bull shit

Manny: what?

Frida: I said that's bull shit and you know it!

Manny: I have no idea what you mean

Frida: don't give me that, I'm the one who taught you how to use that phrase! You and I both know that you just want to stew in your pissed off mood towards Django.

Manny didn't reply and Frida decided to give up. She slumped into her seat.

Frida: so who repairs your place when it gets fucked up?

Manny: we have a contract with the city. Since we are the local heroes, the mayor realized that we might get attacked at home.

Frida: hmmmm

They made no more attempt to talk for the rest of the way. As they drove to a base that might not even be there Manny couldn't help but think back to the first time that it really had hit him that he might see the girl that was now sitting next to him with a pissed off look on her face, and when he made a promise.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a week after Frida had left and Manny was sitting in his room with a picture of them a year prior. He sighed.

Manny: I … I just can't do anything without you here… I don't want to live in a world where I can't see you every day.

Manny reached under his bed and pulled a serrated knife out from under his bed, he put it to the skin of his arm and tore a large gash through his flesh. Right as he did this his Father, Rodolfo, with his "white pantera" mask in his hand and shaving cream on his face, and his Grand Papi walked in, apparently arguing over something they stopped as they saw all the blood from the wound. The last thing Manny heard before passing out was his father and Grand Papi screaming…

Rodolfo/Grand Papi: MANNY!!!

Manny woke up six hours later in a hospital bed. He sat up and saw there was a large, rectangular bandage secured to his arm with blue surgical tape. He also found that he was in a hospital gown. He quickly took a look around he saw his clothes were resting on a chair. Just as Manny put on his jeans, and tee shirt his father and Grand Papi walked in.

Rodolfo: Manny, you're awake, thank god …

Rodolfo then looked very agitated.

Rodolfo: MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIEN EQUIHUA RIVERA! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?

Grand Papi: that's right, you could have killed yourself!

Manny turned away from them and grabbed his jacket.

Manny: … exactly …

Rodolfo looked at his son in shock.

Rodolfo: what?

Manny wouldn't answer. Rodolfo walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

Rodolfo: Manny, I know it's hard to go on without her. But you have to be strong. She is still alive and you to will see each other again.

Manny: you really think so?

Rodolfo: No, I know it.

Manny then felt another hand on his other shoulder. He looked over to see his Grand Papi, just nodded.

Rodolfo: come Papi, let's leave Manny to himself.

Grand Papi: si.

Rodolfo walked out with his father but turned back to look at his son.

Rodolfo: Manny, will you be alright?

Manny walked over to the hospital bed and stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the picture of him and Frida and looked at it. Without looking at his father answered.

Manny: yeah dad, I think I will.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0 end of flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Manny looked over at Frida, she still looked pissed but decided he would tell her anyway. Manny firmly grasped her hand; Frida looked at her long time friend in confusion.

Manny: Frida, I….

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Frida and Manny saw a large explosion, about five or six miles into town.

Manny (inner monologue): son … of a … bitch

Frida: Manny!!!

Manny: I'm on it!!!

As Manny and Frida speed off to the source of explosion, the words that Manny had wanted to say the Frida, twisted and died in the wind… for now

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 9 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: it may have sounded like I was ending this fic but don't worry I'm not. I still got a few ideas about where I want to go with this.

Necrosis: great… more work

Freak looks, aggravated, at Necrosis

Freak: any way read and reviews, and no flames, flames will be punished

Freak pulls out a remote and presses a few buttons. Suddenly a fifty foot robot walks on screen

Freak: … by him, and as always peace to all my fellow freaks.


	10. Aftermath pt 2

Freak walks out in an ICP hoodie, black jeans and brown boots with his hair slicked back.

Freak: hey every body I decided that to make up for not updating for so long I would release chapter 9 and 10 at the same time so here to do the disclaimer is… MRS. MADISON!!!

Mrs. Madison comes out in the same cloths as before.

Mrs. Madison: oh, Freak, dear, it's good to see you again.

Mrs. Madison then hugs Freak.

Freak (breathlessly): Mrs. M (gasp) can't (gasp) breath

Mrs. Madison drops freak

Mrs. Madison: sorry, dear

Freak: it's okay. Would ya mind?

Mrs. Madison: oh of course. Freak with a pen owns nothing from El Tigre

Freak: and now on with the show… I think you may have cracked a rib…

Long Time No See

Chapter 10:

Aftermath

(Part 2)

Django and Zoë had walked for the better part of an hour before stopping at a hotel. The manager allowed them to have a room for free considering who they were. Django took the key card gratefully and made his way down the hall with Zoë in toe. Django opened the door to the room and promptly, flopped onto the bed. The whole time he and Zoë had said nothing to each other and it was driving her crazy.

Zoë: so, are you ready to talk?

Django (muffled): 'bout what?

Zoe had seemed very agitated by that.

Zoe: you know god damn well "what!"

Django flipped over on the bed so he was facing the ceiling and sighed.

Zoe: look, you know Manny only said that cause he was worried of…

Django: OF WHAT!?!

Zoe flinched

Zoe: of this, of what you get like when you see…

Django: WELL WHY SOULDN'T I BE PISSED, THAT SON OF A BITCH TOOK WHAT I WORKED MY WHOLE LIFE TO GET. HELL, HE TOOK MY WHOLE LIFE!

In his ranting the guitar playing zombie had turned away from Zoe. She walked up behind him and hugged her undead boyfriend. He relaxed noticeably. She turned the skeletal form around.

Zoe: but you have anew life with us…

Zoe kissed Django.

Zoe: with me.

Django: I know, and I'm glad, it's just…

Zoe: what

Django lied on the bed in the room, Zoë walked over and sat next to him and he placed his head in her lap.

Django: he is…what I was, if that makes any sense, and I can't help but despise him for it

Django and Zoe were silent for some time. Django had taken to staring at the ceiling again, while Zoë looked out the window. She saw a flock of birds fly past one had broken of in a different direction. She then looked down at the walking dead that she had fallen in love with.

Zoe: did I ever tell you what happened?

Django's eyes had drifted closed.

Django: when?

Zoe: on the day I left the flock?

Django's eyes shot open, he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and looked at Zoe with all the seriousness he could convey.

Django: you said you didn't want to talk about it.

Zoe: well… now I do

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o flash back 0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0o

Three months after Zoe passed her test (see chapter 5: legit) and Zoe had to tell her family the choice she had made. She had decided to pack her bags, incase she had to make a quick get away. She walked into the kitchen / dinning room of her family's home / lair. She was wearing her street cloths, her mother and Grandmami were in normal cloths as well. Her mother was wearing a red skirt, black shoes and a blue blouse with her hair done up in a bun. Her Grandmami had a black shirt, blue skirt, a red shawl, black shoes and glasses on. Her mother was at the stove cooking pancakes while her Grandmami was waiting at the table.

Grandmami: ah, good morning Zoe

Zoe (meekly): good morning Grandmami

Carmelita turned and greeted her daughter with a plate of pancakes

Carmelita: Good morning Zoë, how did you sleep?

Zoe (meekly): Morning mama. Fine mama

Carmelita: are you alright, dear?

Grandmami: you seem like you have something on your mind.

Zoe: I do, I have something very important to say

Grandmami and Carmelita stopped and paid careful attention to Zoe.

Zoe: I'm in love… with Django of the dead…

Carmelita's jaw went slack and Grandmami was silent. Zoe decided to continue

Zoe: and I've decided to become a hero.

It was at this that Carmelita became furious.

Carmelita: OHHHHHH NO! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO BECOME SOME GOODY TWO SHOES HERO!!!

Grandmami: CARMELITA!!! Allow me to speak with Zoe alone.

Carmelita left the room steaming; Zoe had a few tears in her eyes as Grandmami walked over to her.

Zoe: go ahead yell at me, disown me, beat me, I'm still going.

Grandmami sighed and reached into her pocket. When her hand emerged it held a photograph.

Grandmami: Zoe, look at this picture

Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the picture. The photo was old and in black and white, it was of a man standing proudly, he wore a long sleeved shirt with a bird on the front, on his pants were feathers along the sides and he had a wide brimmed sombrero with another bird emblazoned on the front, he also had a black mask with a short, Protruding, fake beak right about where his nose would be. On his back were two large robotic wings

Zoe: who is this?

Grandmami: that was your great grandfather, my father, Alihandro Aves, he was also known as the great hawk, he was one of miracle city's first hero's…

Zoë looked at the eldest member of the furious flock in awe. This man, this hero was the father of one of the most notorious thieves in the world.

Grandmami: and I was once training to be the same.

Zoe: but… why did you…

Grandmami: become vileness… love can do things to you, Niño. El Puma Loco, the first time I met him… I fell for him, and became what I am, to impress him… it may not have worked out but I still met a good man. You deserve the same chance.

Grandmami Aves hugged her granddaughter. With tears of joy in her eyes Zoë hugged her back, at least someone understood

Grandmami: I'll go talk to your mother, but you might want to leave now.

The bird themed teen nodded and walked back to her room to get her things while her grandmother walked into the room that her mother had left through. Zoe called a taxi service and it was there within the hour. As she was getting her bags into the car her mother walked out to the street. For a moment they just stared at each other as Carmelita walked over to her daughter. She gave her a stern look.

Carmelita: I'm not happy about what you're doing…

Zoe remained unfazed. Then the stern look from Carmelita faltered into a sad frown.

Carmelita: but I understand

Carmelita hugged Zoë.

Carmelita: just stay safe, and be happy.

Zoe hugged her back.

Zoe: thank you, mama, I love you

Carmelita: I love you too, Niño

With that she packed the rest of her bags in the taxi and waved good bye to her mother and Grandmami.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zoe: and you know the rest

Django looked at his girlfriend with regret in his non existent eyes. He reached up and rubbed Zoë's cheek.

Django: oh my god, Zoe, I never realized how much you had given…

Zoe: no, I'm glad to be here. Manny and Mike are like brothers to me, and Raven, and now Frida, are like sisters.

Zoe looked at Django with love in her eyes

Zoe: and I have you

They met half way and kissed.

Django: okay, okay, I'll apologize to the fur ball.

Zoe: good

Zoe then tried to get up from the bed but was pulled back down by two very familiar arms.

Zoe: what the…

Django: but ya know… we do have the room for at least today…

Django and Zoe looked at each other with an all to familiar mischief in their eyes, But just as the festivities were about to start.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

Zoe: what the hell was that!?

Django (inner monologue): son… of a… bitch

Zoe: Django!!!

Django: right, right

They promptly left the hotel tossing the room key to the clerk as they left

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 10 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak is lying on a medical bed with bandages around his mid-section.

Freak: well I hope you liked it, cus to wash out all the fluff in my system there's gonna be a big fight sequence next chapter. Oh also I would like to invite freakwithapen'sbiggestfan to do next chapters intro. So as please review, flames will be severely punished…

Freak pulls a small device from his pocket and pushes a button on it. Part of a large explosion can be seen from off screen.

Freak: I have more of these, and as always…

Voice of screen: Mr. Freak with a pen, it's time for your sponge bath.

A very attractive female nurse walks in.

Freak: aint life just grand? Anyway as always peace to all my fellow freak.


End file.
